Transducers using piezoelectric electrostrictive, electrostatic, or electromagnetic technologies are very useful for precise positioning at the nanometer scale. In the case of a piezoelectric device, the ceramic is formed into a capacitor that changes shape when charged and discharged creating a force transducer or position actuator. When used as a position actuator, the shape change of the piezoelectric ceramic is approximately proportional to the applied voltage. Piezoelectric actuators are limited in range to about 0.1 percent of the length of the ceramic which corresponds to typical stroke lengths of tens of micrometers. While the high stiffness and nanometer precision of piezoelectric actuators is very useful, more stroke is needed for many applications.
Numerous piezoelectric motor designs have been developed to “rectify” small ceramic shape changes and generate longer stroke.
A PZT stepping motor is described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,902,084; the entire disclosure of this United States patent is hereby incorporated by reference into this specification. This motor uses a clamp-extend-clamp-retract operating sequence to add together many short PZT actuator cycles. This stepping linear actuator operates at frequencies from DC to several kilohertz, which produces loud noise and vibration. Position is not maintained when power is off. Resolution better than one nanometer is achieved over 200 millimeters of travel.
A PZT inertial stick-slip motor is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,410,206; the entire disclosure of this United States patent is hereby incorporated by reference into this specification. This motor rotates a fine-threaded shaft using a split nut, which forms “jaws” that grip the shaft on opposite sides. A PZT actuator rapidly moves the jaws in opposite directions with an asymmetric alternating current drive signal. Fast jaw movements overcome the clamping friction and create slippage. Slower jaw movements do not slip and rotate the shaft. This stick-slip motor makes similar noise and vibration as the above stepping motor but moves 100 times slower and holds position when power is turned off. Resolution better than 50 nanometers is achieved over 25 millimeters of travel.
Ultrasonic motors use piezoelectric-generated vibrations to create continuous movement with high speed, high torque, small size and quiet operation.
One of the earliest ultrasonic piezoelectric motors is described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,176,167; the entire disclosure of this United States patent is hereby incorporated by reference into this specification. This unidirectional rotary motor uses a quartz crystal oscillator to move a thin rod and drive a ratchet wheel with the objective of driving a clock mechanism.
An example of a standing wave ultrasonic motor is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,453,653; the entire disclosure of this United States patent is hereby incorporated by reference into this specification. This motor uses a rectangular PZT plate to generate ultrasonic oscillations of a contact point that is preloaded against a moving surface. The electrode pattern on the PZT plate is connected to an alternating current signal and generates two-dimensional oscillations of the contact tip with the required amplitude and phase to generate a net force against the mating surface. This ultrasonic motor is quiet and 100 times faster than a stepping motor while producing about one third of the force. Generally ultrasonic motors are difficult to stop and start which limits precision. An encoder with closed-loop control is typically required to achieve sub-micrometer resolution.
A device for driving a threaded rod using ultrasonic vibrations is described, e.g., in U.S. Pat. No. 6,147,435 of Katsuyuki Fujimura; the entire disclosure of this patent is hereby incorporated by reference into this specification. This patent discloses and claims: “. . . A mechanism for driving a screw rod by supersonic vibration, comprising: a screw rod provided with a groove portion formed helically along an axial direction thereof; a pair of stands rotatably holding opposite ends of said screw rod; a work rack partially surrounding said screw rod and slidable in the axial direction of said screw rod; at least one first screw rod rotation device secured on one side of said work rack and extending from said work rack to said screw rod, said at least one first screw rod rotation device comprising a first vibrator contacting with said groove portion of said screw rod at a first specific angle, a first spring urging said first vibrator toward said groove portion of said screw rod at a specific pressure and a first piezoelectric actuator for vibrating said first vibrator upon electrical activation to rotate said screw rod in a first rotational direction; and at least one second screw rod rotation device secured on another side of said work rack and extending from said work rack to said screw rod, said at least one second screw rod rotation device comprising a second vibrator contacting with said groove portion of said screw rod at a second specific angle opposite said first specific angle, a second spring urging said second vibrator toward said groove portion of said screw rod at a specific pressure and a second piezoelectric actuator for vibrating said second vibrator upon electrical activation to rotate said screw rod in a second direction.”
The device of U.S. Pat. No. 6,147,435 requires both a “first screw rod rotation device” and a “second screw rod rotation device”; these are illustrated in FIG. 3, e.g., as elements 16a′ and 16d′ (which comprise such first screw rod rotation device), and as elements 16b′ and 16c′ (which comprise such second screw rod rotation device.) Referring again to U.S. Pat. No. 6,147,435, when elements 16a′ and 16d′ are activated by ultrasonic vibration, the screw rod 2 is caused to rotate in one direction; and when elements 16b′ and 16c′ are activated by ultrasonic vibration, the screw rod 2 is caused to rotate in the opposite direction.
The elements 16a′/16d′, and 16b′/16c′ are never activated simultaneously; to do so would waste energy and cause the screw rod 2 to remain stationary.
However, even when such elements 16a′/16d′ and 16b′/16c′ are not activated simultaneously, there is a waste of energy. The inactive pair of elements still are contiguous with the threads on screw rod 2 and, thus, cause drag friction.
This drag friction is a problem with the device of U.S. Pat. No. 6,147,435. As is described in claim 2 of the patent, and in order to somewhat solve this problem, with the device of such patent “. . . when one of said first and second piezoelectric actuators is electrically activated, a very small amount of electric current is supplied to the other of said first and second piezoelectric actuators.” The efficiency of the device of U.S. Pat. No. 6,147,435 is not very high.
It is an object of this invention to provide a mechanism for driving a threaded shaft by ultrasonic vibration that has a substantially higher efficiency than that of U.S. Pat. No. 6,147,435 while providing higher precision, force, and speed than is typically achieved by other ultrasonic motors of a similar size.